


The War of the ages

by MarMarTheBunBun



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Portal (Video Game), RWBY, Shovel Knight, Star Fox Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarMarTheBunBun/pseuds/MarMarTheBunBun
Summary: A long war will be unleashed upon several worlds by one man who seeks for power, several heros will join, but will they be able to stop him?





	The War of the ages

Ruby Rose groans as she wakes up, she hears the familiar sound of dust being fired, it isn’t until an explosion and unfamiliar fire that she decides to wake her team, who upon hearing all the noise the entire team RWBY gets dressed, they quickly run outside to see chaos, unfamiliar airships firing upon themselves and some against the Atlesian ships high above Beacon, soldiers in white armor running with the white fang towards Beacon firing against the Atlesian Knights.

 

“Return the fire!” James Ironwood shouts to his troops as they fire against the enemy, Ruby, her team and other students run against the enemy, the white troopers hide behind trees as a  method of protecting from the dust, that is until one of the triangular ships starts sending several starships, the atlesian ships look like they are about to get defeated until x-shaped ships fire against the enemy.

 

There’s no time for Ruby to concentrate on the sky as she defends beacon, Ozpin walks to the outside and shouts “DON’T LET THEM GET TO THE RELIC, JAMES”

 

Neo and a man in a cowboy outfit walk towards Ruby and her team having recognized them as a threat to the invasion, Ruby aims her scythe at them, a man with a weird hat and coat besides her grits his teeth as he looks at the man.

 

The Two black wearing students run towards the ice cream girl, she ducks under their legs and kicks Ruby, she opens her parasol  as the man pushes towards her with loud shouts of “ORA”, the cowboy makes a weird hand movement to Ruby and she suddenly feels pain as if something was trying to pass through her aura.

 

Yang seeing this screams in anger and runs towards the cowboy punching him in the jaw, but his image suddenly shatters as he appears behind her, Neo kicks Yang in the jaw as the guy tries hitting Neo with his weird invincible energy, Ruby shoots besides him hitting the cowboy in the leg.

 

The Ice cream girl smirks as her image and the cowboy’s shatters, a bird flies in their direction with ice missiles behind him, the ice missiles send the three flying as the cowboy takes aim “STAR PLATINUM! THE WORLD” the guy wearing black screams and Ruby and Yang suddenly feel the ground under the feet as the Bird is sent flying.

 

Unknown to them Blake and Weiss are fighting against a small man wearing robes and a bird mask, he throws a bunch of bombs at them and the students.

 

Cinder runs through Beacon smiling at her infiltration with Mercury and Emerald, the two enter through the Beacon tower and into the elevator, Winter Schnee smiles “I knew someone would try and enter”

 

Cinder fires an arrow at Winter as Emerald and Mercury run at her to distract her as Cinder gets into the machine to transfer the Maiden’s powers “General Ironwood, Ozpin, they have breached into the tower and are attempting for one to become the maiden”

 

The bird makes a big ice missile and sends it at Yang and the other black wearing students, Yang starts punching the missile in a flurry of punches as the man screams several “ORAOROARAORAORAORA” the missile slowly breaking.

 

“Everyone evacuate! we need to prepare the defense for the rest of the relics and find the other three maidens” a small blue blob screams from an airship as Ironwood gives the same relic, the Grimm dragon flying to the top of the Beacon tower as Ruby hears a scream from a familiar blonde student, she turns around and sees Pyrrha getting stabbed by a man wearing a black armor with a red glowing sword, he laughs as he throws Pyrrha to the side.

 

Ruby screams, her eyes turning bright as she runs at the man, a wave of energy send to him breaking half of his armor “Yes, use your anger” the man would smile “Soon you’ll join the darkside” he grabs onto one of the ships from the triangular carrier knowing she will eventually fall to the darkside but in need of repairs to his armor.

 

One of the black armored thinner persons cuts through Blake’s arm as Weiss screams, her arma gigas being summoned and in anger she cuts through the two enemies, a guy with a weird pompadour grabs the two and pulls them into a bike as everyone evacuates Beacon, with Cinder becoming a maiden there’s very little they can do at the moment.

 

Yang and the man punch through the ice and retreat with Ruby, a clear look on anger on their face, none of the two used to retreating are angered by doing so, the ships in the sky fire upon the enemy as they turn around to leave.

 

The enemy has won this battle but not the war.

 

Ruby sighs as they leave Vale with the rest of the weird army, she looks at James Ironwood “Sir… I’m sorry we couldn’t do more” she looks down.

 

“Don’t punish yourself” Ironwood says “No one was prepared for this… weird attack” he gets in a bullhead with the her, Glynda Goodwitch and the man in black.

 

The bullhead flies up into the sky landing in one of the weird ships, all of them are escorted by a golden robot “Due to your cooperation in the defense on keeping some of the most dangerous enemies occupied I decided to let you come with us” Glynda says.

 

They are escorted into a room with a long table, they all take a seat, a small blue blob with a mask, a furry looking man, a girl wearing a white dress and a man in red and gold armor take a seat with them “I’m sorry for coming without introductions but an enemy of yours has recently joined a coalition of some of our enemies…” the blob says.

 

“My name is Meta Knight” the blob that Ruby now knows as Meta Knight speaks up. “I am Fox Mccloud” the furry guy speaks up. “My name Leia Organa” the girl says. “Tony Stark” the man in armor says. “Jotaro” the man in black simply says before pulling his cap down. “ my name is James Ironwood, general of the Atlas”. “Glynda Goodwitch”.

 

“Due to preparations in the other kingdoms some of the other members couldn’t come” Ruby feels extremely overwhelmed and sad, she just saw a friend die and now this.

 

Tony steps up “Everything started when this man” a hologram of a man wearing armor and green cape appears in the middle of the table, he then points to a screen “Started recruiting some of the most dangerous persons in the multiverse” in the screen an old man wearing black robes, a blonde shirtless man, a robot suspended to a roof, a monkey head and a turtle dragon appear “We have information he is trying to recruit more people in his cause to dominate the multiverse” Tony makes a button clicking motion and the picture changes to that of a cube “We are using this to make our own army and fight against them, we can’t let them get stronger, they are trying to dominate one world at a time”

 

Meta Knight nods “Along them there is the Combine who we might have to fight and we are hoping you will join us” he says “due to your world being relatively weak they are attacking this one first, they currently have their base of operations in GLaDOS home world, it is a heavily defended world so we will have to gain strength”

 

Leia speaks “There will be loses… but we can not simply let Doom conquer the multiverse and our worlds”

**Author's Note:**

> So my dumb brain forgot to put it's more than one chapter so it's stuck like this


End file.
